Hernia discal
by CamilaAlgo
Summary: esta s una histira rara, pero no mas raras que otras (lo raro es kul :V) si que esta es la historia, ya saben personajes adicionales y mis amihos imagiarios


nolos chicos, esta es mi nueva historia es de BTR pero es un tanto diferente

personajes:

Kendall&Kyla: hermanos

Logan: hermano menor

sr&sra Knight: padres de Kendall, Kyla y Logan

Gustavo Rocque: director de la escuela de Kyla y Kendall, director bueno

Christopher Hawc: profesor malvado de la escuela

Señorita collins: profesora buena de la escuela

Cat Valentine: novia de Kendall

Dustin Belt: novio de Kyla y mejor amigo de Kendall

Curt Hardmon: mejor amigo de Ky

James y Carlos: mejores amigos de Kendall y Kyla

* * *

><p>PDV KENDALL<p>

mi nombre es Kendall Knight, tengo 13 años y tengo una hermana gemela que es mayor que yo como por 19 20 segundos mas o menos, voy a tener un hermano menor o por lo menos es que yo quiero que sea un niño, y Kyla que es mi hermana mayor, trato de hacer una cura que es solo de nosotros y de mi familia que va avanzando poco a poco y nosotros ya lo tenemos adelantado, verán, nuestra familia tiene un gen que empieza a destruir poco a poco las células de la columna a tal punto de que la destruye completamente

- hola Ky, que haces?

- un nuevo collar, es para Logan, si es que nace niño- dijo Ky mostrando melo

- es bonito, pero el de el porque cambia de color y el de nosotros no?- dije

- porque si es niño va a cambiar a azul pero si es niña cambiaría a rosado lo cual odio ese color, además tu y yo sabemos que es un niño

- eso es cierto, además, tenemos que irnos al hospital, mama ya entro en trabajo de parto

- esta bien, vamos a hacer una carrera, el primero que llegue le va a dar el nombre a Loggie

- esta bien, te voy a ganar igualmente- dije confiado

- como sabes? cuantas veces te he ganado en carreras- me dijo Ky a la defensiva

- esta bien, Apostemos algo mas... que te parecen 10 dolares...- dije

- listo- dijo Ky, tomamos nuestras sillas y arrancamos, me gano ella, por solo 10 segundos

- me debes 10 dolares, ahora vamos a ver a Loggie- dijo Ky, le pase los 10 dolares y vimos a nuestro padre que estaba en la UCIN

- Kendall, Cat dijo que iba a venir a ver a tu hermanito, ella llegó hace como 5 minutos- dijo Kyle Knight

- esta bien, Kyla, presta me una manilla, tu sabes que ella no sabe de que nosotros andamos en silla de ruedas

- Kendall? porque estas en silla de ruedas?- me dijo mi novia

- es que...

- ya se, tienes y problemas, pero porque no me dijiste que tenias problemas?- dijo Cat, ví que Ky estaba viendo a nuestro hermanito y luego ignore a Cat y me acerque a Ky, que estaba sosteniendo a nuestro hermanito, es muy pequeño pero creo que es muy mono

- Ky... tu decides como se va a llamar- dijo mi padre

PDV KYLA

tenia a Logan en mis brazos, es tan pequeño y en los informes salia que ya tenia problemas en la columna y probablemente a los dos años iba a empezar a tener problemas, decidí llamarlo Logan Jay... porque me gusta ese apodo y aparte es un bonito nombre

- se va a llamar Logan Jay Knight- dije pasándole a Logan a Kendall

- es tan bonito... y pequeño- dijo Kendall pasándoselo a mi mama que estaba feliz viendo a mi mama que tenia una cámara y nos tomo una foto

2 AÑOS DESPUÉS (PDV KYLA)

Logan ya tenia muy desarrollado el gen y ya no podía caminar, no lo querían aceptar en ningún jardín, eso si era malo, solo porque no podía caminar

- KYLA Y KENDALL KNIGHT VENGAN AHORA MISMO- grito nuestro padre y nosotros sabíamos que estábamos en problemas, tome a Logan y nos fuimos a la cocina que era donde nuestro padre estaba junto con nuestra madre, sip, vamos a estar castigados

- me pueden decir que paso en la habitación de Logan?- dijo mi madre molesta

- Kendall y yo estábamos jugando y partimos una matera, entonces Logan empezó a jugar con la tierra y mancho la pared- dije rápido

- pero intentamos detenerlo pero el no se quería levantar, así que cogimos un muñeco y lo sacamos de ahí, Ky limpio la pared y yo bañe a Logan- dijo Kendall, siempre hablamos rápido cuando estamos nerviosos y para que nos nos castiguen por mucho tiempo

- esta bien, que les parece si se llevan a Logan a la escuela de ustedes, tomen la escusa- dijo nuestro padre

- esta bien...- dijo Kendall

FIN DEL PDV KYLA

PDV KENDALL

tenemos que llevarnos a Logan a nuestra escuela, va a ser un complique, hoy nos toca con el profesor malvado y a nosotros nos odia, en especial a mi sol porque hable en su clase si alguien me prestaba un lápiz y me castigo y yo no fui y me golpeo

- Ky... hoy tenemos con ese profesor malvado, no nos va a dejar tener a Logan en la clase

- si, lo se, tal vez el director tenga corazón debajo de todas esas capas

- si, mejor vámonos a la escuela y rápido- dije mientras salíamos a la escuela, llegamos a los 5 minutos y fuimos a donde el director

- ya un minuto- dijo serio

exactamente duro un minuto y eso fue gracioso y Logan empezó a reírse como loco y le tape la boca, el director nos miro y vio a Logan, esto es raro

- bien... ese es su hijo?- dijo severamente

- QUE? NO, es nuestro hermanito además eso es asqueroso- dije rápido y asqueado

- bueno... porque trajeron a este niño?- dijo el director poniendo sus manos en la mesa

- es que... nuestro padres mandaron esta nota- dijo Ky, el director leyó la nota y nos dio permiso de tener a Logan en la clase y aparte de darnos un permiso para las sillas porque nuestro padre es malo y nos quito los cristales para poder caminar

- gracias director- dije

- hoy tiene con Christopher verdad?-dijo el director

- si, porque?- pregunto Ky

- porque se que el los odia, en especial a Kendall, traigan a el bebe a la 3era hora- dijo el director

- gracias Director Rocque- dijimos al mismo tiempo, entramos a matemáticas, que era muy aburrido, solo estábamos haciendo ecuaciones, ya seguimos con la otra materia y unos chicos nos miraron raro

- Hola Dustin, Dustin, como vamos a hacer el trabajo? es para dentro de 1 hora y aun no hemos hecho nada

- pues no se, creo que debemos hacerlo en la tercera hora, pero tenemos con Hawc, y que hacemos? y porque estas en silla de ruedas?- dijo Dustin

- pues yo tengo una parte de el proyecto, la otra mitad la tiene Ky, James y Carlos tienen la maqueta y tu la debes sustentar, y mi padre nos castigo y ahora no podemos andar normales :(- dije yo molesto

- esta bien... donde esta Ky?- dijo Dustin

- debe de estar con Curt hblando y cuidando a Logan, sha sabes como se ponen- dije viendo a Dustin

* * *

><p>y bien? que les parecio? dejenme su comentario :3<p>

se despide Camila :3


End file.
